Assessment in differentiation
I have used this assessment to reflect about the use of differentation in my classes and I discovered that I am in different stages depends on the aspect: Related to pre-assessments, I am in the first stage since I am starting to use it to know the students' readiness level and to establish activities that motivate my students, but I have to continue going forward to use other types of assessment in my activities. Regarding the second stage, I consider that I am in that phase in the activities design since I always prepare activities to know about their interests and learning profiles, but continue being difficult to guess the specific profile of each student. I am in the third stage in some aspects such as flexible grouping and tiering, since I have prepared several activities in which the way of grouping them vary depends on the activity and also I use different levels depends on the skills, capacities and knowledge of each student. The statements that I consider I am in the last stage are the creation of tiered activities because of the fact that I am creating this type of activity depends on the necessities of each class, and also sharing resposability of learning with students since they are the most important part of their learning process so they have to progress in their own learning by themselves. In conclusion, I have to continue progressing in differentation due to the fact that it is a relatively new concept for me. Autoevaluación Where do you fall on the Differentiation continuum? (¿Dónde estás en el continuo de Diferenciación?) You can use this page in conjunction with the continuum to complete a self-assessment and develop an action plan. Se puede utilizar esta página en conjunto con el continuo para completar una autoevaluación y desarrollar un plan de acción. My current strengths in implementing DI are (Mis fortalezas en la implementación de DI son): I am concious of the necessity to take into account differences between students and I had studied before about multiple intelligences since it is a topic that I consider very interesting, so I have clear differences that I can find between my students and can be easy for me establish them. My current teaching practices fall mostly within this stage of the continuum: Mis prácticas actuales se centran principalmente dentro de la etapa del continuo de: I consider that I am in the third stage of differentation since I am using it in my classes but I wasn't concious that I was working with these strategies, so now I am more aware of the theoretical concepts that are related to differentation and I can implement them in a better way than before. Goals (Metas): My goal is to be able to achieve an advanced implementation of differentation in which I can take into account all the aspects: - To get a better understanding of each student through an adaptation of the curriculum depends on the student. - To create tiered activities and suitable assessments. - To make students feel part of their learning process, using questions depends on the specific level of each student. - To implement differentation not just in my classess, but in the rest of the school through the collaboration of the rest of teachers. Steps I can take to achieve these goals (Pasos que puedo hacer para lograr estas metas) : The way to achive these goals must be: - To have clear all the aspects in the curriculum to be able to establish a correct adaptation of each content. - To be aware of the necessities of each student to create suitable tiered activities using assessment tools that help me to know their specific necessities. These tools must been used during all the teaching-learning process. - To use activities in which students are an active part of their learning process giving them the oportunity to choose the activity or some aspects of it. - To have meetings with teachers to implement differentation strategies together or to prepare activities together taking into account these strategies.